Lemurian Ships Don't Fly!
by Talas The Death Angel
Summary: Isaac cooked up a monster, Piers freaks out when he sees his ship and Garet actually sound smart... Sorta. Rated for mild FelixPiers R


Yay! New story up! Oh yeah, before I forget, anyone who's been readin' my other story, the last half might not be up for a while, I'm busy with school work. The only reason this one's up is because I already had it written out (but on paper). 

Anyway, back to what's important, the story! Mild Felix/Piers. Hmm, now who shall read the disclaimer? Glances at her Golden Sun muses

Felix & Piers: …Meep! Hide under a table

Tch… I feel like being nice, BAKURA!!!! Pulls Bakura out of the closet READ THE DISCLAIMER!!!

Y. Bakura: Meep! Er, Talas does not own the golden sun, or it's characters, because we all know that if she did, there'd be a lot of Felix/Piers… Fluff? Oo; And Kraden would have died a horrible death.

On with the story! Oh, and please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes, I'm horrible at editing, can never go over something more than once. ;

-----------------

"Hey Ivan," Chirped a particularly cheerful Jenna, "What do you think Hama's gift is going to be?"

Ivan blinked, "I dunno…"

"Perhaps a new phynenergy?" Suggested Kraden, "That would certainly prove to be most helpful."

"Ooh!!" Squealed Sheba excitedly, "What kind of phynenergy do you think it'll be, Kraden?!"

"Well," He started, pushing his glasses up further on his nose, attempting to appear knowledgeable, "Considering the fact the Hama is a-"

"I don't think it's going to be anything like that, guys." Interrupted Isaac, moving from where he had been walking with Garet and Mia (just a little behind) to join them.

"What?" Asked Sheba, snapping out of her excitement, "Why not?"

"Think about it," He reasoned, "If Hama was only giving us phynenergy, wouldn't she have done so back in Contigo and not bother to come all the way to the inlet? And she could have just given it to us when we first met her at the temple."

"I hadn't thought of that..." Muttered Kraden.

"Besides," He continued, a small smile flickering onto his face, "Felix already has a pretty good idea about what it is."

"Oh? And does _he _think it is?" Questioned Jenna curiously. Her brother was always one to figure things out quickly, he was the first to realize they needed the trident to defeat Poseidon, _and _that Poseidon was actually there. He'd also figured out that Yepp's children song was actually directions to Lemuria. There were tons of other things too, but she wasn't going to list them all.

"Felix thinks it has something to do with Piers' ship and the Wings of Anemos." He replied quietly, "Did you see the pictograms? Felix said they looked a lot like a Lemurian ship. Don't tell Piers though."

"Why not?" She questioned, "Maybe it's your ship, hm?"

"Um, no. It's not our ship." He replied quickly, his face started to redden and he looked away.

Jenna laughed and gave him a friendly -yet hard- whack on the back, "What, did you do? Crash it?"

"Actually, Garet burnt it to a cinder."

"Hey!" Yelled said fire adept, "I did not!! You were the one cooking! Remember?"

"Yeah, but you were the one who dropped your lantern in the soup!" He countered.

Jenna blinked, then leaned over in Sheba's direction and whispered, "…Did he just say soup?"

"Yeah," Was the surprised reply, "I think so."

"So that makes it my fault?! Soup shouldn't burn, Isaac!"

"Are you saying I'm a lousy cook?!" Accused Isaac, "I'll have you know, that was my mother's famous chicken soup!"

"Isaac!" Protested Garet, "Your soup resembled tar and it smelt like those zombies we fought the other day!"

Mental note: **Never** let Isaac near the kitchen.

"I dropped it in because when I was leaning over, the some that 'soup' stuff splattered all over my hand!"

"So?"

"Look!" He pulled off a glove to reveal a big splotch of greenish-purple skin covered with large pussy boils, "That stuff's toxic!"

Isaac paused for a moment, thinking up a reply, "Well, why were you leaning over?!"

"To see if it was alive!"

Jenna blink, Garet did not just say alive, it **had **to be her imagination, it just had to…

"What!?" Yelled Isaac, "Soup isn't alive!"

…Or not.

"It gurgled at me! And I swear I saw it try and creep out of that pot!"

This was getting weird, what should she be worried about? Isaac's cooking or Garet's sanity? Maybe both.

"What!? You're crazy! And it's Mia's fault too!"

"Why's it MY fault?!" Yelled Mia, "What did I do?"

"More of what you DIDN'T! You could have put out the fire with a 'Douse'!"

"I tried!" She replied angrily, "Remember? That, that 'thing' absorbed the water and got bigger! It was alive!"

Jenna found herself slowly inching away from the group.

"What!" Yelled Isaac, "That's ridicu-"

"**MY SHIP!!**" Cried a familiar voice, "**What have they done to my ship?!?**"

"Looks like Felix was right about the wings." Muttered Isaac, thankful for an excuse to stop the conversation, "Let's go see."

The group of adepts hurried over to the ship (and Piers' reaction, of coarse). Felix was already over there, chuckling lightly at Piers' priceless expression. His mouth was hung open, his eyes were wide, and his face pale.

The others quickly joined Felix in laughing. Piers glared.

"Look what they did to it!" He waved a hand in the ship's direction, "They ruined it!"

They laughed harder, and Piers grew angrier.

"Don't any of you care?!"

Felix smiled good-naturedly, "Sorry, but your face was rather funny." He earned himself another glare and sighed, placing a hand on the Lemurian's shoulder. "Come on, Piers. It's not _that _bad."

"Yes, it is."

He sighed again, "Well, at least keep your comment complaints to yourself while we thank Hama."

"Why should we thank her!?"

"Piers!" He glared at the Lemurian, and he caved. (Ever see Felix glare? It's scary!)

"Fine, but I get to complain right after, got it?"

Felix grinned, "Deal. Now, let's-"

"Hold on!" Yelled Jenna, "I don't want to listen to Piers complain! It'll take hours." (Piers was rather well known for being over protective about his boat.)

"I agree!" Cried Isaac, followed by many 'Me too''s and 'I second that''s.

Felix blinked, "…Then you guys can sail and we'll stay inside."

"You're not getting out of any more work, Felix!" Jenna countered, "He can complain at the end of the day, when _we're _inside."

"…Fine…" He grumbled, "Let's go see Hama then."

Hama smiled happily, "I've been waiting for you," She beamed and waved a hand at the ship, much like Piers had earlier, "Look at your ship!"

"Yeah…" Muttered Piers irritably, despite having a deal with Felix, "I think we already noticed."

Glaring, Felix stepped on Piers' foot.

"Oww!"

Hama blinked and glanced over, "Is... Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing." Piers replied dryly, rolling his eyes, "Nothing at all."

Felix glared, but Hama didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, alright," She grinned again, "Then I'll explain how they work."

"Wonderful." Muttered the Lemurian sarcastically, "I can hardly contain my excite-" Felix slammed down on his foot, "-OWW! Felix!"

Hama stopped again and the entire group turned to stare, "Uhh, Felix?" Jenna asked, not sure she even wanted to know the answer, "What is Piers yelling about?"

"Felix was-" The Valean grabbed Piers and covered his mouth with a hand.

Piers _tried_ to finish his sentence while struggling in Felix's arms, but instead of saying 'stomping on my foot!' his words sounded like, "Mphm uph mh phht!"

Jenna blinked, then blinked again. "What did he say?"

"Nothing!" Lied Felix quickly, "He just wants Hama to continue, don't you, Hun?" He kissed the Lemurian on the cheek gently.

Piers blushed furiously, "Mmmmph!!!"

Jenna raised an eyebrow, "O…Kay." She turned her back to the pair, "Hama?"

"Hm? Wha? Oh!" Shaking her head, Hama continued, "Well, the first thing I should tell you is-"

Piers bit down on Felix's hand, earning a yelp from Felix.

"OWW!" He roared, tearing himself away from Piers, "Damn Lemurian! No biting!"

"Well you were the one that stepped on my foot!" He pointed out angrily.

"Stop it!" Yelled a veeery scary looking Jenna, "Let Hama finish!"

The two grumbled something, but stopped fighting to listen to Hama.

"Anyways," Hama continued, "The Wings of Anemos will allow your ship to fly-"

"Great…. Just what I always wanted."

Thus began what we would call, 'World War III', which ended with Felix getting his wrist sprung, Piers receiving a bad limp, and both acquiring mild burns –compliments of a certain female fire adept.

"I get to complain now, right?" Whined Piers as he limped over to Felix on the other side of the boat. (Everyone else had gone in for supper.)

"I suppose so… Even though you did a lot of it in front of Hama." He glared at him briefly before leaning down to pick up an extra coil of rope with his good hand, seeing as the other was still in a sling.

Piers chose to ignore Felix's comment and began his rant, "IT'S NOT FAIR!!!" He wailed, "_Why_ in Weyard would someone want to put wings on a ship?!"

"To make is fly?" He suggested lightly.

"But ships don't fly! Birds fly, Felix! Ships are supposed to sail. They. Don't. Fly."

"This one does." He reminded the furious Lemurian while hanging the rope on a peg near the door.

"Argh!!" He growled, pulling a few locks of blue hair out of his face, "Weren't you listening to a word I just said?"

"Not really."

"It shouldn't be able to fly, Felix! It should float, nothing more, nothing less."

"Shouldn't it move too?" He asked teasingly, even though he was getting rather irritated with Piers yelling.

Piers ignored him, "And how dare they do such a horrid thing to my ship! Without my permission, no less! Have they no respect? It's not fair-"

"Piers!" He yelled, finally sick of all this, "What in Venus's name has gotten you so riled up about flying!?"

He hit a nerve.

"N-nothing!" He stammered quickly.

Frowning, he folded his arms, "So why are you so upset?"

"This is vandalism, Felix!" He cried desperately, "Don't tell me you disagree!"

The Valean sighed, "… No I don't disagree, maybe Hama shouldn't have done what she did, and she probably should have asked you first, but I do think you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"But-"

"No 'buts', Piers, what's bugging you?!"

He answered hesitantly, "I'm.. Not good with… Heights."

Felix blinked, "Are you afraid? Or do they make you sick?"

"…Both." He grumbled.

"Well it's a good thing we won't be flying much, then."

Piers looked at him, "What?"

"Weren't you listening at all to want Hama was saying?"

"Not in the slightest."

"She said that we can't fly too long without depleting our phynenergy."

Piers blinked, "…Oh."

Felix sighed and ruffled Piers hair with a hand, "Idiotic Lemurian." He murmured, pecking him on the cheek again, "I'm hungry, lets go inside." () He looped an arm around the Lemurian's waist and pulled him to the door.

"… I still think we should trash the wings."

"Piers!"

------------------

Supper hungry, not Piers hungry! Oo;;;

Well, You like?

Felix & Piers: …No.

Don't lie to me, I know you like each other.

Felix: Yeah? How?

I saw you and Piers making out in the corner when you though I wasn't looking. :D

Piers: blushes

Felix: You have no proof!

Wanna bet? Waves a photograph Don't you just love cameras?

Piers & Felix: OO; No!

Bakura: --; Yeah, anyway, R&R? Whatever that means…


End file.
